


Mr. Mom

by CharStefani



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharStefani/pseuds/CharStefani
Summary: Blake becomes Mr. Mom for the day.





	Mr. Mom

The loud sound of the thunder making the house rattle, made Gwen jump out of Blake's arms. She could feel her heartbeat rapidly growing, She took a few deep breaths and looked at her phone, it was 4:45am. She slightly jumped when she felt Blake pulling her into him, "It's okay i got you," he said with his eyes closed. Gwen cuddled closer to him, jumping every so often at the thunder. She let out a sigh before falling back asleep. 

-

When she woke up, she had a pounding headache her stomach was in knots and her throat was burning, she let out a cough. She quietly escaped Blake's arms and walked over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, hoping it would make her feel better.   
Blake felt around for Gwen when he didn't feel her in his arms again, he sighed and turned around to see the bathroom door closed and heard the shower going. He played on his phone ,waiting for Gwen to come out. 

Gwen was reaching for the conditoner bottle when she let out a fit of coughs, tears pooled around her eyes when her coughs were making her throat burn more. She quickly condtined her hair and got out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel before exiting the bathroom. 

Blake looked up from his phone, to see Gwen. She looked pale and her eyes were red-shot from coughing, he quickly got up and ushered her to the bed. "Sweetheart," he said. She was about to say something when another fit of coughs escaped her mouth. "You are sick, here let's get you dressed and back in bed," Blake said sweetly, Blake went over to his closet and got out her favorite flannel that she often wore because it was big and comfy, he took the towel and dried her before putting the flannel on. He then went over to underwear drawer and helped her into them. "Now lets dry your hair, if we don't it will make you sicker," He said as he went over to the bathroom and grabbed her hair dryer and brush. 

Blake plugged into the outlet next to the nightstand, he brushed Gwen's hair while drying it. Once it was comptlety dry, he lowerd her into laying down. "Blake, thank you," she before coughing again. 

"I'm going to keep the boys occupied for today," Blake says. 

Gwen looked out the window and saw it was still raining, "I could call Gavin to see if he can take them," Gwen said.

"Nonsense, they were just there and it's our time with them, I'm going to fix you some vegan soup and get your medicine, just take a nap." Blake said.   
Gwen nodded she closed her tired eyes and quickly fell asleep. Blake kissed her on her temple and tucked her in tightly.   
-

After rounding up the boys and into the kitchen to make some soup, Blake carried Apollo and placed him into his booster seat at the table strapping him in securely, "Alright boys, your mama is sick and we need to be quiet and help out," Blake said. Kingston and Zuma nodded and started to help out. King helped Blake get the incredients for the soup and Zuma helped him by keeping Apollo entertained. 

"Can we make her get well cards," Zuma chipped in. 

"I think she'll like that Zums," Blake said. 

"Maybe we could watch a movie later if she's up to it," King says. 

"We'll ask her and only if shes up to it," Blake says. 

After getting the soup going in the crockpot, Kingston made his card and Blake poured some cereal for the boys and made Gwen some avacado and toast, with some orange juice. He grabbed two advil "Alright boys, i'm going to check in on mama and give her her breakfast," Blake says before disspearing upstairs.   
-

"Gwen baby," Blake says nudging her awake. 

Gwen let out a gasp followed by a cough, she opened her eyes and saw Blake. "Here is some breakfast for you, the soup is in the crockpot and won't be ready until later." He says. 

Gwen sat up and took the plate from his hands, "Here is some advil as well," he says handing over the juice and medicine. Gwen took the medicine and began to eat, she winced at every shallow. "Eat as much as you can, I'm going to take care of the boys and I'll come and check on you often," Blake says. Gwen nodded and smiled. 

-

Once back downstairs he heard Apollo fussing for him, Blake walked over and unstrapped him and took him into the living room followed by Kingston and Zuma. "Since its raining how about we watch a movie," Blake said. They agreed to watch Angry birds. "I'm going to take Pollo and put him down for his nap, why don't you start the movie." Kingston pressed play on the Dvd player and he and Zuma took their spots on the couch. 

After putting Apollo to bed, Blake went to check on Gwen, she ws sound asleep hugging his pillow, he softly closed the door and went downstairs to join the boys. "I love this part," Kingston said standing on the couch. It was the little scene where Blake sang. Zuma and kingston laugh out loud. Blake chuckled and his heart softened at the boys clearly enjoying the movie because he was a part of it.   
-  
After the movie, Blake went to check on the soup. It was just after 1pm and the soup was ready to eat. "Boys do you want some soup, or do you want something else?" Blake asked. 

"I'll have some soup," Kingston said. 

Zuma looked into the crockpot and saw that it was nothing but vegetables, "Yuck", he said as he coverd his mouth like he was about to barf. 

"I could fix you and Apollo some macaroni n cheese," Blake said. 

"That sounds way better," Zuma sighed. 

Blake heard Apollo crying from the baby monitor, he went upstairs and to check on the little one. Once he got into his room, the smell of vomit almost knocked him over. Apollo was covered in it and his clothes reeked. Blake took a deep breath and walked over to him. 

"Hey little cowboy, what's the matter?" He said crouching down to the boy. 

"Tummy hurts," Apollo said. 

"Here lets get you in the bath," Blake took Apollo in his arms and carried him to the boys bathroom. He ran some luke warm water and put Apollo in, throwing his clothing in the sink to wash some of the vomit off. 

Blake watched as Apollo played in the tub, he felt his head and lucky enough he dind't have a fever. "Are you feeling better?" Blake asked. Apollo shook his head, before he started to vomit again. Blake quickly grabbed a bucket from under the sink and held it under Apollo's chin.   
"It's okay little cowboy, just let it out." Blake said caressing Apollo's little back. 

-

After Apollo's bath and two more rounds of vomiting, Blake went to check on Gwen. He opened the door and smiled as he found her awake. "Hey beautiful how are you doing?" he asked. "I'm feeling a little bit better, So i decided to watch some TV," Gwen said. "Apollo is sick now and he wants you," Blake said. Gwen held out her arms for her baby boy and cuddled with him. 

"Are the boys behaving?" Gwen asked. 

"Yeah they are, I'm about to pour you some soup and fix Zuma and Apollo some macroni," Blake said. 

"Thanks Mr.Mom," Gwen try to giggle but let out a cough instead. 

Blake chuckled making sure Gwen and Apollo were tucked in, he went downstairs to fix some macaroni for the two younger ones and pour soup for Gwen, Kingston and himself. When he came back he had the boys in two with a tray full of food and drinks. Kingston got a movie for them to watch. 

"Hi Mommy we got your favorite movie," King said. 

"Ok baby lets all get in the bed and watch it." Gwen said. 

Blake handed two more advil for Gwen and gave Apollo some baby medicine, He gave them their food and gatorades. kingston and Zuma made theirselfs comfortable in the middle of the bed, Blake handed them their food and drinks, lastly Blake joined them on his side of the bed, with is tall strature he was halfway in the bed. 

"Looks like we need a bigger bed," Blake says making everyone laugh. 

"Blake here, I'll just lay down at the end." King said as he moved from Blake's spot and laid on his stomach at the foot of the bed with is soup in front of him. 

The family of five started the movie and enjoyed a rainy day inside.


End file.
